


The Little Things in Life / The Bigger, The Better

by the_last_dillards



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, Its all perspective kids, Kinktober, M/M, Reverse xenophilia, Size Kink, Small Penis, Xenophilia, huge penis, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards
Summary: Garak knew he should've done more research before getting involved with a human.Kinktober Day 5: Size kink
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945888
Comments: 28
Kudos: 79





	The Little Things in Life / The Bigger, The Better

**Author's Note:**

> I had to make at least one of these a bit silly so here we are.
> 
> Update! Podfic version by yohlenyaoilover now available here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950390>

Garak opened and closed his mouth a few times, not sure what to do or say regarding the penis that had just been proudly presented to him.

Despite what Julian Bashir may wish to believe, espionage was typically a sexless business. Those who did seduce their way into information or blackmail were usually specialized in the practice. But for most, intimacy was too much of a needless risk. 

As such, Garak was relatively inexperienced in such matters. Oh, he was no virgin. He’d rid himself of that the way that most who went through Bamarren did. Quietly, with a dormmate or two to help.

He’d had few occasions for intimate encounters since and certainly not with any aliens.

That had been one thing he’d thought might change when he’d been exiled. But old habits were hard to break and he simply found very little interest in most of the populace. For that same reason, he’d never done much research on the matter either, remaining blissfully ignorant of just what the wide universe had to offer. 

And so Garak was deeply unprepared for...this.

Julian Bashir’s penis was strange. Foreign. Completely outside of anything that Garak’s imagination could’ve come up with. And nearly monstrous in size.

Cardassian penises, from the small number that Garak had seen, were rarely larger than a pinkie finger. 

This was much, much larger. Nearly the length of an entire hand.

“It’s...very big,” Garak commented, not sure what else to say. 

Julian beamed, apparently pleased with observation. “Well, I suppose it is on the slightly larger side for a human. Would you like to touch?”

Garak lifted a cautious hand and lightly stroked the tip of his finger down the length. He could just barely make out a pulsing vein from under the surface of the skin. Very strange indeed.

“I’m afraid I’m not quite sure how to best...” he trailed off.

“Oh! Ah, well, you see the head here, that’s where it’s most sensitive.”

Julian used his fingers to encircle the bulbous tip. 

Garak nodded. There was an awkward silence as he waited for more information but found no more forthcoming. He had absolutely no idea what to do with this thing in front of him.

His own was easy. All it took was gripping it in a fist and rubbing like one was unscrewing a bottle. But there was far too much here to take in one hand. 

Should he do the same but with two hands? Or just the tip where Julian had gestured to?

The second option was the safest, he figured.

Garak tentatively reached out and cupped the length from underneath to hold it parallel, marveling at its weight and the fact that it was long enough to droop under gravity. He wrapped a fist around the head and rubbed at it.

“Elim,” Julian laughed. “What are you doing?”

Garak immediately let go. 

The penis swung with the sudden drop.

“You asked for me to touch you!” he accused, feeling embarrassed.

Julian smiled gently at him. “Well, yes, but...hm. Guess we do things a bit differently. Here, let me show you.”

He brought up a hand to wrap around the penis. 

“Just one hand wrapped around the length. Then up and down, you go.”

He demonstrated and Garak’s eyes followed the flick of his wrist studiously.

“Once you become more advanced you can use the thumb as well. Rub it around the head and glans as you go, and—” Julian bit his lip, only half successful at holding in a moan, before releasing himself. 

“Well, you get the idea. Would you like to try now?”

Garak took the penis in hand, feeling much more confident this time as he stroked the length. It was very different. Not in a bad way either as the Kardasi word for it would heavily imply. It felt soft and warm in his hand. Alien.

Then Julian was brushing his hand away and Garak glared. 

“I can hardly learn to pleasure you satisfactorily if you won’t even allow me time to practice the basics.”

“You’ll have plenty of time later, Elim. I promise. It’s just I don’t want us getting too far ahead when I haven’t even gotten to see you.”

“That’s rather presumptuous. I made no promises upon coming here of exposing myself to you. That you chose to do so to me is on you.”

“Elim, _please?”_ Julian set a hand on the inside of his thigh and looked up through his eyelashes. “You’ve been flirting with me and teasing me for years. You know how badly I want you. It would be worth your while.” 

The hand slid up and down, stroking over his pant leg.

Garak huffed a theatrical sigh, secretly pleased inside that Julian wanted him enough to beg for it. 

“If you insist.”

He pushed up his tunic and undid his trousers, letting himself evert. His prUt stood proud and erect in the air for Julian’s assessment.

“Oh!” Julian gasped. “You’re so tiny!”

Garak gaped at him and considered forcing it back in then and there and hightailing it from the room.

“I mean, that’s perfectly fine! I just wasn’t quite expecting— I mean, people talk and the way they describe Cardassian lovers to be, well— Not that I think you’d be like that or domineering or anything! Just rumours, you understand. And really, I mean, it’s very, very cute.”

“Cute.”

“Meaning attractive! Like you might call someone you fancy. Though, really, it is adorable as well. In the best of ways, of course.” 

This had clearly been a mistake. 

Garak should’ve planned for this better. When Julian had invited him over for a late night literature discussion, they’d both known what it really was. He had time. He could’ve at least done the cursory research: human anatomy, their views on sex, and sex organs. There was no excuse for not foreseeing this.

Then he would’ve been able to cancel in time, or at least reschedule and get a consultation on having an enlargement at a private medical facility in the meantime.

Julian hadn’t stopped staring at it either. They sat next to each other on the couch, sex organs out and on full display and neither of them talking. 

Finally, Julian looked up, expression earnest. “Stars, I’m really screwing this up. Elim, would you mind if I sucked you off?”

Garak raised his eye ridges, about to refuse since this was so obviously a ploy, but then Julian shifted his weight around, eyes darting to Garak’s prUt a few more times as his tongue sneaked out to wet his lips.

“It would be an honor, my dear.”

Julian nearly threw himself off the couch, sliding onto his knees and settling his hands on Garak’s legs. “Um, would you mind scooting forward a bit and spreading your legs more so I can get between them? I’m afraid I can’t reach otherwise.”

Garak complied and Julian moved into the space, pinching his prUt between two fingers as he gave it a cursory examination. 

“Oh, it’s a wet little thing too!” 

Julian looked absolutely thrilled by this discovery.

Garak glared. 

“Right. Sorry.”

And then without any further ado, Julian bent at the neck and took him easily into his mouth. He pressed in as close as possible, nose pushing against the very top of his ajan as one of his hands slipped down to touch himself. 

Garak sighed and relaxed, keeping a cautious eye down on what Julian was doing. 

He knew he should be focused on the entirety of Julian—one never knew when an ally might turn out to be the sort of friend to slip a poison pill into your drink—but his gaze kept drifting down to that hand.

It was fascinating, really. Complex and artful movements, clearly well practiced, in the form of a sliding hand just as Julian had shown him earlier. He added all sorts of extra little tricks and flourishes along the way, a twist of the wrist, a swipe of the thumb. 

Garak watched his craft and longed for nothing more than to become a master himself.

In his distraction, he was completely caught off guard when Julian suddenly pulled off. He let his tongue linger to cup Garak’s prUt from underneath before pushing up to swipe along the bottom of it with the tip, reaching the end and then letting the prUt bounce back to place before doing the same to the top with the bottom of it.

Garak stared in befuddlement at the treatment, watching Julian lap up and down, forcing his prUt to bob with the movements. Was this something humans did during fellatio?

“Julian, what in the State’s name are you doing?”

Julian pulled away to look up at him with bright eyes. “Hm? Oh, well, just had a spark of inspiration I thought I might try.”

“Well, it tickles.”

“So no, then?”

“Absolutely not!”

Julian shrugged and leaned back in, pausing only a moment to breathe hot air over him before taking Garak into his mouth again. Lips wrapped around his prUt and sucked hard as if he was attempting to pull his semen out of him through sheer force of suction alone.

So focused was Garak on glaring at his head, that he missed Julian’s moment of orgasm. He nearly jumped out of his scales when Julian moaned around him, a shock bolting to his core, and when he glanced down, he saw a relatively sad looking puddle of cum sitting in Julian’s hand. 

He found it a curious thing. There really wasn’t much there.

Garak focused on it and let his vivid imaginings of what Julian might do next with that soiled hand along with his enthusiastic slurping, push him to the edge.

Julian made a choking noise as he came but tried to swallow it all valiantly, even as dribbles of white leaked out of the corners of his mouth and onto the carpet. Garak was just glad that they had done this in Julian’s quarters.

Finally, Julian pulled off, panting and wiping his chin with the back of his hand.

He stroked Garak’s prUt fondly with a thumb before it retracted. “That’s an awful lot to come out of such a little thing.”

Garak fixed him with a dirty look. He hadn’t made a comment on Julian’s own pitiful release.

Either Julian didn't notice or didn't care, because he then bounced back down next to him on the couch as energetic as ever, a tissue seemingly magically in hand. His trousers were still undone with his penis out, looking much floppier than before. 

Garak tried not to stare at it. He really did.

“Did you want to touch it some more?” Julian asked innocently, looking up. “I won’t be able to go again for a while yet and I’m a bit sensitive still, but so long as you’re gentle.”

It hadn’t been what Garak was thinking at all, but he reached over nonetheless and felt how strangely soft it was now.

He kept fondling it curiously and running fingers through the wiry fur around it as he broached the topic.

“My dear, regarding the ‘tiny-ness’ of the Cardassian phallus, there are operations that could fix—”

“Elim, no! I’m not going to have you get a penis enlargement!” 

Julian looked at Garak with such honesty and concern, settling a comforting hand over where Garak’s was cupped around his penis. “You are perfect just the way you are. Really, I mean it. It’s absolutely precious and it’s yours.”

Garak swallowed, not sure how to answer that in a non rude way.

Instead, he changed the subject. “You know, my dear, I don’t believe I’ve gotten to show you the wonders of the chu’en yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know penis isn’t a very sexy word but I was getting tired of my other options and I thought it was kinda funny to use.
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Little Things in Life / The Bigger, The Better [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950390) by [yohlenyaoilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover)




End file.
